


To Pimp A Butterfly

by Duriansbicycle



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, 三角关系, 哲学（philosophy), 推理（Detective）, 文学（literature）, 邪教（cult)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duriansbicycle/pseuds/Duriansbicycle
Summary: 部分灵感来源于村上春树《1Q84》跟我的好基友的电子小说游戏《灼灼其华》。有哲学、邪教、连环杀人案、新闻媒体学等描写，但总体来说还是算R15。标题的《To Pimp A Butterfly 》引自于Kendrick Lamar的同名专辑。每章的小标题引自同名专辑的每首歌曲。（这张专辑真的很好听的，推荐给大家）跟我在《恶魔人》里写的同人文《Stereotypes》在主题思想与设定的表达上可能有重叠。算是ST的姐妹篇。CP：士樱←慎二。有三角关系的描写。请注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

人物设定：  
卫宫士郎：目前正在言峰绮礼建立的冬木日报社工作，是一位充满正义感的记者，会写出一手很好的文章。为了找出发生在冬木市中的连续女性绑架被害案的真相而不断奔走。以前就读于冬木市A大学新闻学系。

卫宫樱（曾用名间桐樱）：卫宫士郎的妻子。目前的职业是作家，但更多像是个家庭主妇，以前就读于冬木市A大学的电影学系。毕业时曾拍出过微电影《探寻冬木市女性贫困的缘由》而获得了A大学新闻学系举办的纪录性新闻比赛的一等奖。现在正在写一篇名为《认知重构的末日少女》的童话小说，即将出版。

间桐慎二：樱的义兄。以前与士郎一同就读于A大学的新闻学系。被士郎称为“无可救药的渣滓”。他的身上有着中产阶级独有的迷惘气质。毕业时撰写的毕业论文《化蛹为蝶——论冬木市的新闻体系》被言峰绮礼相中，并邀请他到冬木日报社就职，但被他拒绝了。目前是挥金如土的花花公子。

远坂凛：就职于冬木市警署的女刑警。樱真正的姐姐。参与过冬木市连续女性绑架被害案的侦破工作。跟士郎是旧识。

间桐脏砚：冬木市著名的慈善企业家。身家超过数十亿日元。现已90岁高龄的他仍拄着拐杖奔走在各个慈善晚宴的现场，曾给中国的教育事业与日本阪神地震捐献过超过1亿日元。间桐慎二的爷爷，对孙子有着恨铁不成钢的态度，“溺爱”着养孙女间桐樱。曾经是邪教“生命教”的成员，现已退出。

言峰绮礼：冬木日报社的创始人。是个以追求大新闻为愉悦的新闻人，纵容着自己旗下的记者去抹黑、制造假新闻，然后炒作它们。不仅盈利了，还通过此获得了愉悦，事业上十分成功。


	2. Wesley’s Theory

紫发的女性坐在手提电脑前面，正在苦思冥想。桌面上还散落着一些白纸，有些白纸上面被她写了很多的语句，还划了大量的箭头；而另外的一些白纸上则是被她用着时下时兴的漫画画法画出了各种各样的人物——她的画工不算太好，但勉强还是能让人认出那上面画的到底是男性还是女性。在这些的角色的下面，她粗略地写上了人名与设定相关的语句。  
她想伸手去接触电脑键盘，想在Word文档上面敲下几个字眼，不过敲下了几个平假名后，她深深地叹了口气，一副放弃了般的样子。  
“樱。”留着一头橙色短发的男性唤她的名字。他走入了女性工作的隔间。这个隔间不大，里面放着一个巨大的书架，书架上面摆满了各种各样的书籍，大多数都是日语版本的文学，其中也掺杂了一些中文的、英文的书籍。除了文学类的书籍外，还有社会学、哲学类与心理学的书籍。在书柜的旁边，就是女性工作要用的榻榻米了，女性经常坐在榻榻米上，面对着手提电脑输入她脑海里想要表达的文字。  
这个隔间里承载了女性的所有奇思妙想，把她的所有想法转化为美妙的文字，然后输送出去，化为了一个又一个Word文档，然后通过印厂的打印机，最后变成了人们手中的一本又一本的书籍。  
听到男性呼唤自己的名字，女性短促地应了一句，“嗯。”  
实际上她并没有听得太清楚，正沉浸在自己的想法当中。只要她一旦沉浸在自己的想法当中，基本没有人能阻挡她在自己的世界遨游了。  
“要喝点什么吗？”男性又开口了，问了一句。  
“啊……”名为“樱”的女性这才回过神来，垂着头，细声地说道，“我想要咖啡，谢谢你啦，士郎。”  
“我们都老夫老妻了，你还是老样子。”名为“士郎”的男性用着有些调侃般的语气道，“给我的老婆大人泡咖啡可是天经地义的事吧。”  
“……这个可是礼貌吧。”樱细声呢喃，男性似乎没有听到她的话语。她只好低头，继续着自己手头上的工作。  
他退出了隔间，走去厨房泡咖啡。  
厨房里除了普通家庭中常见的灶头外，还多了一个精致的咖啡机。自己与樱每次工作的时候都需要喝点咖啡来促进思路，男性想，所以才会买了这么一个咖啡机。樱对其他都不挑剔，唯独对咖啡是最挑剔的，阿拉比卡的咖啡豆她一定要选的是最好的，还要男性或自己手动研磨咖啡豆，把它们弄成最稠密的咖啡粉才敢拿去煮。  
一直以来，她是就个重度咖啡依赖症者，几乎每天都要喝一杯咖啡，大概咖啡已组成了她所有的神经。男性叹气，他走去冰箱那边，拉开冰箱门，从架子上取下一袋用透明塑料袋包裹好的咖啡豆，开始煮咖啡。他对这方面很熟练，很快就煮好了两杯香浓的咖啡。  
“樱，你要加牛奶、炼奶还是糖？”男性在厨房内高喊，问身处隔间的女性。  
“……”  
“樱！”他又喊了一遍。  
“什么都不用了，前辈。”她忽然用起“前辈”来称呼自己，男性吓了一跳，不过很快就答应了下来，“哦！”  
“那我给自己加点炼奶跟糖吧。”男性把咖啡豆密封好，放回原处，又从冰箱中拿出了炼奶与白糖，倒入属于自己的那杯咖啡中——加入了炼奶的咖啡变为了啡白色，与隔壁只有一片浓稠的黑的黑咖啡形成了鲜明对比。  
男性把两杯咖啡拿入了隔间里。隔间虽然小，但容两个人坐下的位置还是绰绰有余的。  
他把那杯一片黑的黑咖啡放在女性的手旁。只见此时女性总算动起了手，在键盘上飞快地打起字来。  
男性想，大概她在书写着在自己脑海中编织出来的那些美好的梦境吧。  
“樱。”他又唤了一声。  
“嗯？”女性定住了打字的手，回过头去看他。  
“你要的咖啡我泡好了。”男性道。  
“啊，谢谢。”女性看向了自己的手旁，那里正正放着一杯黑咖啡。白瓷的杯子里被注入了浑厚的黑色液体，宛如一片未知的浑浊，里面有可能住着一个宛如拉莱耶般的宫殿，克苏鲁正在里面沉眠。  
“樱你好像一直都很喜欢黑咖啡。”男性微笑着道。他把混合了牛奶的咖啡放在了黑咖啡的隔壁，坐在了樱的身旁。  
“黑咖啡咖啡因比较多，容易提神，对写作有帮助。”她一本正经地道。  
“可是樱你一直都在很认真地写作啊……”他忽然走上前去，抱住了面前的这个娇小的女性，撒娇道，“我也想像樱你那样……能用笔写出好的故事就好了。”  
“你太妄自菲薄了吧，卫宫大记者。”樱露出了笑容，笑他，“你的笔才是最锋利的刀，可是能把人杀死的。”  
“可惜最近没有什么好的题材，冬木太平安了，大家都不大愿意看新闻了。”士郎用着惋惜的口气道，“你看我们现在有电子游戏可以玩，有电影可以看，有体育运动可以参加……娱乐手段太多了，都没什么人都愿意看新闻了。”  
“那也没什么人愿意读书啊。”樱也惋惜地叹了口气，“我们的境遇其实都差不多。有时我都绞尽脑汁了，也不知道该写些什么好。你看狄德罗就说过‘戏剧情境要强有力，要使情境和人物性格发生冲突，让人物的利益互相冲突’（1），但同时又要所有人之间为了达到同一的意图，为了自己的利益，相互要有冲突。这点已经很难了，然后现在的读者也未必懂得戏剧这种的冲突性。”  
“樱，你在犹豫什么？”士郎问。  
“读者们的口味可能有时跟我们作家的口味相悖。”樱叹了口气，“大家都想看那种甜甜的，物语中的各位角色并没有多大冲突的故事。”  
“可是你只是在创作你的故事啊。什么题材的故事里都不得不会有角色之间的争执吧。”士郎安慰樱道，“譬如你最喜欢的童话题材里也会有冲突吧。你看，你曾经告诉过我，你最喜欢的是《小美人鱼》的故事里也有公主无法出声，所以才导致与王子之间无法相认，最后错身而过的矛盾的悲剧吧。”  
“但没有读者，就没有我们作者了吧。”樱无奈地道，“读者把控着我们写作的生命。我们有时不得不为了读者而做出让步。”  
“樱。”士郎再次认真地叫了一次她的名字，他抱着她，说道，“你说得对，但是你除了要对读者负责外，更多的是你作为作者的身份，对作为作者的自己负责吧。”  
他轻声地安慰着她，“就像我作为记者，也要对自己笔下的新闻题材负责啊。”  
他忍不住吻上了樱的额头，用手搔着她那头如瀑布般的秀发。樱闭上了眼睛，享受着他的吻，把手绕到了他的颈后，抚摸着他的后颈。  
“也是呢……”樱轻声呢喃，“我总会想到这些有的没的……不过这些东西对自己的写作确实没什么用……”  
“我想听点音乐。”她叹了口气，换了个话题。  
“你想听点什么？”士郎耐心地问，“交响乐？流行？摇滚？……还是纯音乐？我去客厅放给你听。”  
客厅中除了素色的沙发与粉色的、上面贴着樱花般的花纹的茶几外，放着一台音响，是士郎在两年前买的。现在数字音乐当道，人们都不愿意去享受从最传统的音响流淌出来的音乐了。但在客厅内播放着环绕声的音乐确实是种享受。士郎感觉自己的生命正在逐渐变老，估计迟点自己可以进入古董的收藏界，然后被年青一代唾弃。  
“我想听Kendrick Lamar的《To Pimp A Butterfly》。”樱放下手头上的工作，走入了客厅，老老实实地说道。  
“那可是饶舌乐吧。”士郎道，“没想到你的口味居然跟现在的年轻人差不多，不知道家里的音响能不能完美地Hold住这张CD碟。”  
“应该可以吧。”樱道，“我在工作的时候就经常听这张碟。”  
《To Pimp A Butterfly》，这张专辑是樱在2016年的时候，路过神保町的书店里买的。这是一张2015年的专辑，得过格莱美奖，里面掺杂了放克乐。其实比起《To Pimp A Butterfly》，樱更喜欢之前的那张《good kid, m.A.A.d city》，毕竟《TPAB》过于诗意，而《good kid, m.A.A.d city》里讲述了一个关于现实社会的故事——樱喜欢选择贴近现实社会的题材，把它们加以象征化，然后书写出来。  
Kendrick Lamar的语速不算太快，念起词来的时候总有一种大珠小珠落玉盘的感觉。樱坐到了沙发上，露出了很享受听他唱歌的语速的表情，倒是坐在她隔壁的士郎露出了难以欣赏饶舌乐的尴尬神情。  
这间房子是士郎与樱共同在两年前买的。虽然不大，不过住进来还算是安心。对士郎来说，跟樱一起住进来算是切断了藤村大河的哺育，断奶式地购入了这套略显得局促但不失精致的3LDK公寓。房产契约上写着士郎与樱二人的名字。  
“前辈，你不喜欢吗？”樱看出了他的尴尬，关切地问道。留意到自己称呼错了士郎的名字，毕竟曾经约定过，她又改口了，“士……士郎……”  
“不是的。我一直很欣赏樱你的品味的。”士郎只好尴尬地打圆场。  
“嗯。”樱陷入了沉默。此时她的脑海内大概又在编织着故事吧，士郎想，自他认识樱以来，就知道她是个难得的才女。  
“对了……”  
士郎忽然想起了什么，开口叫樱，“我一直都想对你说这件事了……樱，我想让你怀上我的孩子。这样的话，我们就能组建一个三口的小家庭了。”  
士郎自认为是个传统的男人。自从选择与间桐樱结合后，他就一直考虑着如何与樱商量，让她诞下有着自己血统的孩子，组建一个普通、安详且平凡的三口之家。  
“……”  
樱没有回应，好像没听到自己说的话，她大概沉浸在音乐旋律中了吧。  
“樱。”士郎又去唤她。  
还是没有回应。  
过了一会儿，她才缓缓地说道：“嗯，好。”  
此时士郎已把自己刚刚说的话忘了，以为她有事叫自己，便问：“嗯？怎么了，樱？”  
“我答应你，我希望我能诞下你的孩子。”樱说道。

*

少女躺在布满虚无的空气蛹内，四周只有虫子。那些虫子都是令她恐惧的存在。它们有着黑色的身躯，蠕动着，将少女单薄的身躯覆盖。少女忍不住闭上眼睛，不去看它们。忽然在虫堆中出现了一只特别突出的虫子，大概是它们的首领吧。  
为首的虫子绅士般地朝少女鞠了个躬，对少女打了个招呼。  
“你好，来自末日的少女。”虫子首领道。他的语气很温和，就如引领着少女一般。  
“你好，虫子先生。”少女向他回礼。  
少女不知道自己到底是何时，何故被困在这片虚无的黑暗当中，便好奇地问虫子：“虫子先生，我现在在哪里啊？”  
虫子首领回答，“你在空气蛹内啊，来自末日的少女。”  
少女狐疑地问：“虫子先生，空气蛹是什么啊？”  
虫子首领回答：“空气蛹就是空气蛹啊。空气蛹位于地下，保障着所有虫子与蛹内的生命迎接末日的到来。”  
少女忽然明白了自己现在就位于地下的空气蛹中。  
“还有别的空气蛹吗？”少女问。她忽然感到一阵难以言喻的孤独，“这里就只有我一个人类吗？我好孤单。”  
虫子首领忽然变得快活起来，他高兴地回答，“有啊。曾经有一个很大的空气蛹。它保护了很多人的安危，可是有一天它破了，里面的空气溢洒了处后来。蛹中的人们都死了。我们就是在那个空气蛹的残骸内发现你的啊，来自末日的少女。”  
少女摇了摇头，“可是我没有这方面的记忆啊，虫子先生。”  
虫子首领爬到她的胸口处，对少女说，“那么我帮助你去找寻这方面的记忆吧，来自末日的少女。”

*

樱走下公寓楼，招了一辆计程车，准备往编辑部去。她原本打算独自一人驾车去的，结果觉得麻烦，还是坐计程车了。士郎早已去了日报社上班，家中只剩下樱一个人。  
她原本打算在家中做些琐碎的家务，后来接到了来自编辑部的编辑Medusa小姐的电话，只好孤身前往编辑部。  
冬木市跟大城市东京都不同，它的城中心没有地铁线贯穿。樱坐在计程车看着外面走马灯般的风景心想，但冬木市有一条可以直达东京都内的电车线路。冬木市的地下只有密集的电力、污水、油气及电讯管道，或许还有来自末日的少女，以及陪伴在她身旁的那些面目可憎的虫子。  
冬木市与东京都唯一相同的地方就是，市内有着大大小小、不同宗教的教会。在编辑部的旁边就有个佛教教会，在它前面总有出家的、穿着僧袍的僧人向途径的行人乞讨，有时这个教会会义卖一些旗子。它总会摆起一个摊位，上面放满了各类经文，供行人随缘领取。当然不是免费地领取这些书籍，一旦把手放上那些书籍的时候，就会有个很热心的女性走出来，问你要不要了解一下它们的宗教。  
樱说了声“谢谢”，摆了摆手，表示拒绝。她看向了站在给自己宣传的人旁边的人——那是个穿着红色衣服的喇嘛，应该是从中国西藏地方来的吧，但不知为何樱从他的身上感受到一股与自己的曾经类似的气息。  
那种气息，带着樱熟悉的黑暗的味道，非常的危险。  
她曾经体验过，不愿再次回想那些可怕的经历，只好快步走上编辑部所在的二楼。  
这是一间业界内负有盛名的出版社，现已出版了不少面向社会各个阶层的书籍。编辑部不大，里面摆放着十几张办公桌，樱走向了编辑Medusa所在的位置。  
披着及腰长发的女性正在资料堆里钻研，一副专心致志的模样。  
“啊……Medusa小姐……”樱朱唇轻启，唤她的名字，“我是卫宫樱，今天是来跟您讨论一下跟我即将出版的新书相关的事宜的。”  
一听到樱是来找自己的，Medusa从资料堆里抬起头。戴着眼镜的脸上满是文人的气质，她立即机械似地站起身来，开口道：“卫宫太太，我带你去接待室。我们来聊聊相关的事情。”  
她走在了樱的前面，打算把樱领到编辑部的接待室中商谈相关的事宜。  
“Medusa小姐，我对这里很熟的……”樱害羞地呢喃，“我自己过去就行了。”  
“你可是我们的客人。”Medusa一板一眼地说。  
接待室里只有一张茶几、几张灰色的塑料椅与一个饮水机，饮水机旁还放着一排纸杯，显得略局促。Medusa让樱先走进去，自己才跟着进去，二人同时坐在塑料椅上。Medusa忽然想起了什么，又站起身来，去饮水机那边给樱倒了一杯水，放在樱面前后，才再度坐下。  
“卫宫太太，你之前在给我的邮件里写过，你这次想出版一篇童话故事？”Medusa问。  
“对。”樱点了点头，“我想出版一本可以让所有人都能阅读的童话书。对了……我之前写的小说《虚无的蝴蝶》，应该卖得不算太好吧……”  
“我看了一下销量，还好。”Medusa鼻梁上的眼镜片在反光，映射出了樱那由于紧张而微微颤抖着的下半身，“涉及儿童性侵与女性主义的作品一般来说，关注度都不错。很多人都会打算伸手接触这种有社会热度的作品。对了，有个读者给你寄了一封信。这位读者在信中问你写这篇小说的时候是否根据自己的经历来创作的？详细我没有仔细阅读，我把它放在了我的办公座位的附近，你要不要看一下？”  
“可以啊。”樱轻声说，点了点头，她的手一直抓着自己的衣服下沿。  
“这位读者说他很喜欢你写的小说。虽然你在自己的作品中引用了大量的隐喻，但他说他能感受到你在作品中似乎就是在诉说着自己的生活——那种喷薄而出的情感。”Medusa的口吻云淡风轻，但在樱心中起了不小的回响。  
“是吗……？”樱微笑了，道，“我想看一下那封读者来信了。”  
Medusa立即站起身来，“那我现在去拿给你……看？”  
“暂时先不用这么急，Medusa小姐。”樱赶忙开口，“我们来聊聊我的新作童话小说怎么样？”  
“也行。”Medusa坐了下来，目不转睛地盯着樱的脸庞，“你打算写些什么？”  
“我打算写一个关于来自末日的少女的故事。”樱正色道，“名字我都想好了，叫作《认知重构的末日少女》（2）”

*

少女跟着虫子们，在泥泞的、充满恐惧的地底里行走。地底没有多少亮光，全凭领在前方的萤火虫那星星点点的光芒来照耀前路。  
萤火虫是虫子们的朋友，也是在上一个空气蛹破裂的时候幸存下来的幸存者。  
萤火虫照亮了其他的地方，那里布满了大大小小的空气蛹。每个空气蛹里都有虫子跟人类，但他们的表情都十分惊恐，仿佛定格在出现那样的表情的那一秒。

*

樱从编辑部走出来的时候已是下午。她跟Medusa尚未商量好该以何种方式出版自己的作品，但鉴于前作的成功，Medusa还是说了这作的出版还是有极大的可能性。樱希望把自己的新作以绘本形式来出版，但前提是要把作品修改好，以及找到愿意给自己画插画的人。  
樱叹了口气，只好从随身的包包里拿出手机。现在冬木市正值冬季，今天虽然没有下雪，但气温一直维持在0℃附近。接触到外头的冷空气，她忍不住打了个冷战。  
她给士郎打了个电话。  
“你在哪里，士郎？”樱问电话那边，此时一阵寒风拂起，撩拨了她的心弦，“我想你来编辑部这边接我回家。”  
“樱，我在单位里开会。”士郎在电话那头急匆匆地说道，“抱歉，现在有一个工作任务要我去做。”  
“好的，那我自行回家好了。”樱匆匆地挂了电话，并招了一辆计程车。

“卫宫士郎君。”办公会议刚一结束，言峰绮礼就把士郎招到了自己的办公室。  
作为牵制冬木市的巨头媒体企业——冬木日报社的社长与创办人，言峰绮礼的办公室特别的宽敞，容30个人在里面站立也不是问题。黑发的中年男人坐在黑色的皮椅上，双手交叠，目光里似乎燃烧着某种不可知的火焰。  
“这次我有一个任务要交待你去做。”言峰绮礼浑厚的男低音响起，放在棕色的办公桌上的绿色植物的叶子似乎随着他的声音微微地颤动着，就连放在他桌面上也受到了牵连，起了些不易察觉的皱纹。  
“我希望你能去调查发生在2004-2006这两年之间的冬木市内的连续女性绑架被害案的真相。”言峰绮礼道，“虽然事件已经结案了，可是隐藏在事件背后的‘生命教’可没那么简单。所以我希望你能写一篇3万字的专题报道，之后我会把它刊登在我们冬木日报的重要版面上。当然由于这是个重要任务，所以我还联系了ohoo新闻、AHK新闻的新媒体方面的同伴，他们对这件事非常感兴趣，也就是说当你写完这篇报道后，不仅会刊登在我们冬木日报上，也会刊登在他们的新媒体页面上。”  
“——所以我很期待你的成果。”言峰绮礼站起身来，右手重重地拍在了士郎的肩膀上。  
士郎来到冬木日报社工作已四年有奇，期间写过不少专题报道的稿子，也曾去采访过秋叶原杀人事件的受害者及其家属、目击证人，把采访稿整理成了长篇纪念报道，刊登在了冬木日报上。由于这篇稿子在碎片化阅读的当今引起了不小的轰动与反响，因此他本人得到了言峰绮礼的认同与赞赏。  
“好。我一定会全力以赴。”士郎满口答应。  
工作四年，作为记者，哪些大风大浪他没有经历过？既然最大的老板交代了这样的任务给自己，那么就必须全力以赴做到最好。  
士郎暗暗地在心中下定了这样的决心。  
他转身离开了言峰绮礼的办公室，却没发现言峰绮礼那微微上扬的唇角。

士郎回到家的时候，樱正在厨房忙碌着。  
鲜嫩的菠菜已经切好，放入开水中烫熟，米黄色的芝麻酱与菠菜段缠绵在了一起，就如一只只未破茧的蛹。它们被樱放在了嫩绿色的碟子中。此时她正集中精力做着菲力牛排，牛油煎牛排的香味被传到了客厅中。  
士郎站在玄关，闻到了那股香味。  
“真好啊，我一回家就有饭吃。”士郎高兴地在玄关换上了拖鞋。他蹑手蹑脚地走到了樱的身后，抱住了樱纤细的腰肢，“还是我老婆大人做的饭。”  
“很快就可以吃了。”樱微笑着捏了一下他的鼻子，“别心急。”  
“那我们之间来一次？”士郎想去抚摸樱的乳房，但一见到灶头上仍有一圈蓝色的火焰围绕，就打消了这个念头。  
“还是等吃完饭后，我们再来做吧。”樱利落地给牛排翻了个身，见牛排已到了五成熟，就关了火。她见到士郎这么积极地向自己求爱，忍不住吻向了士郎的唇。但很快她就分开了士郎，脸红着去拿干净的碗碟，然后把牛排盛在两个干净的碗碟上。  
“我记得牛排还是你教我做的。”她的口吻带着对往事的怀念。  
见今天的晚餐只有两碟牛排与一碟芝麻酱拌菠菜，士郎有些惋惜地叹了口气，“晚饭就只有这些了吗？”  
士郎把二人份的餐具准备好，放在桌上。  
“等你发工资后我们才能加餐了。”樱小声抗议，但明显不是迁怒于他。  
“唉，如果我们的孩子降生后，看到父母辈这种艰苦岁月真的不知道他会怎么想。”士郎看到樱坐下来后，自己也坐下来，开始用刀叉切开牛排，“不过啊，我觉得只要樱在我身旁，这就足够了。”  
“对了，我打算写一本名叫《认知重构的末日少女》的小说。”樱用刀割开牛排，说道，“编辑Medusa小姐说要看一下最终成稿是怎样才打算帮我出版这本小说。到时我领了稿费后，我们就可以一起去旅行了。”  
“之前你写的《虚无的蝴蝶》貌似很受欢迎啊！”士郎道，“我在报社里都看到有同事的案头放着你的小说。”  
“那你要不要读一下它？”樱提议道，“这可是我的心血之作。”  
“唔……”士郎有些难为情道，“等我的工作没那么忙吧。最近又要出去做调查了。”  
“要调查些什么呢？没准我能帮上一点忙，譬如帮你的调查报告润色修改之类的。”樱对自己的文笔很有自信。在很久之前，她就曾有过当作家的梦想，并且一直以来也在朝这个方向努力。  
“对了，你知道‘生命教’吗？”既然是夫妻，那么说这些跟工作有关的事也没什么所谓了。士郎的表情忽然变得严肃起来，谨慎且小心地把这个名词说了出来，空气似乎因为这个名词的缘故而变得肃穆起来。  
“我……我不知道……”樱紫色的双眸中忽然有阴影闪过，“我不信教的。”  
“唉，言峰社长叫我去调查它与十年前的女性连续绑架被害案之间的关系，还要我写一篇调查报告回去。”士郎叹气，“这可真棘手啊！看来我只能去问问高中时认识的老熟人了。”  
他垂下头来，似乎在思索着些什么，过了一会儿才把头抬起来，对樱说：“也是啊。我工作上的事情，跟樱你也没什么关系。所以我不想给你负担。”  
樱默然地点点头，“加油啊，前辈。”  
“这么久了……你一直都没改大学以来的习惯啊。”士郎把手放在樱的头上，道，“别叫我前辈啊。”  
“士郎。”她认真且执拗地唤了一声。  
“先别说这些工作上的烦心事了。如果将来有机会的话，我真的想采访我这个作为作家的妻子啊。”士郎感叹。  
“一定会有机会的。”樱把手伸了过去，握住了士郎的手。  
掌上的温度提醒着士郎，作为他的妻子，樱一直都在支持着他。

（1）：引自狄德罗《论戏剧体诗》。  
（2）：认知重构，心理学术语，通过认知重新界定道德定律。


	3. For Free? (Interlude)

当樱还没改名作卫宫樱的时候，她在冬木市的A大学修读电影学。  
其实她原本想修读的是新闻学，但一见到新闻学系里有个她想保持距离的人后，就放弃了修读新闻学的念头，转向去读电影学。  
电影学系与新闻学系的不同之处实在太多。但只有一个地方是相同的，有些电影可以用镜头语言去阐述真实，而新闻可以用文字语言去阐述真实。  
位于冬木市的A大学属于日本本岛上的八大国立大学之一。除了要在一般入试里取得65分的平均值外，还要参加自主招生考试。两项考试通过了后才能入读A大学。A大学中著名的专业中，文科的新闻学是数一数二的，理工科的自动化工程可以与东京大学比肩媲美。  
樱当年的一般入试的偏差值踏着新闻学专业的线上，虽然她有着进入新闻学系的梦想，无奈要与自己想要避开的那个人在一起就读同一专业，对她来说实在是件很头疼的事。  
在A大学，她遇到了以后成为了她的丈夫的人——卫宫士郎。  
说来也是缘分，卫宫士郎在A大学里修读的正是樱一直憧憬着的专业新闻学。  
二人的相识在A大学的弓道社团。  
那是一个晴天的傍晚，夕阳的余晖正暖暖地映照在道场中。弓道社团的活动地正正位于A大学的图书馆的隔壁。樱去图书馆借了几本跟新闻学相关的书籍，走到隔壁的弓道社团活动的道场时，就遇上了卫宫士郎。  
樱原本打算以借书这种方式来自学新闻学相关的内容，她的学习能力还可以，不然也不会成功考取偏差值甚高的A大学。  
士郎那时正在练习把箭射向靶心。他成功射中与失败的比率为8:2，看来也算是不错的成绩。夕阳歪歪扭扭地投在了已迸射出去却歪在一旁的箭上，给它们镀上了一层金边。  
樱抱着书籍，站在士郎的身后，看着他高大的背影，与弯弓搭箭的模样，不禁定住了脚步，定睛看着这个重复着射箭这一动作的男性青年。她看得实在是太入神，以至于怀中的所有的书籍纷纷扬扬地掉落在地上，发出了极大的声响都没有注意到。  
“咻——”。搭在士郎手指上的箭已离线而出，它如一只惊弓之鸟飞了出去，正正地击中了靶心。  
“好！”成功了后，士郎放下了弓，握住拳头，给自己暗暗地打了一次气。  
他这才发现站在自己身后的樱，以及掉落在地的零零散散的书籍。  
“啊，对不起，惊动到你了吗？”樱此时才察觉到自己手上的书都掉落在了地上，七零八落地躺在道场那褐色的木质地板上。她赶紧弯下腰来去捡地上的《新闻写作与报道训练教程》、《大众传媒革命》、《初识传播学》、《剧本 影视写作的艺术、技巧和商业运作》与《电影编剧创作指南》等书籍，把它们堆成了小山状。士郎也弯下腰来，帮她去捡地上的书。  
夕阳把她的脸庞晕染上了一层金色，那头紫色的长发与旁边的红色发结仿佛被洒上了一层金粉，看着她的脸庞，士郎意外想起了寺庙里供奉的慈眉善目的观音菩萨像。  
“你是……间桐慎二的妹妹吧？”士郎认出了她，有些高兴地说，“你哥哥才从这里离开。”  
“啊……是吗？”樱有些忸怩着该怎样去表达对士郎的感情，毕竟这种感情是新鲜的。于是她只能开口道，“你是卫宫士郎前辈吧。”  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”士郎惊喜地道，“应该是因为我跟你哥哥一样，都是新闻学系的学生的原因，所以你才知道我。我跟你哥哥一样参加过弓道社团，不过我最近退出了，没办法，学习越来越忙了，还有找工作的压力。”  
“啊……对了，樱，你要不要试一下射箭？”他忽然这么提议道。  
樱瞬间僵住了，很明显的受到了惊吓，但还是点了点头。  
士郎把自己手上的弓交给了樱，然后去隔壁的箭筒里取了一根箭，递给了樱。  
“你要我教你吗？”不放心似地，士郎关怀地问道，“虽然我自己射得不怎么样。”  
说着说着，他尴尬地笑了起来。  
“我看了一下，前辈你好像是十支箭有八支正中靶心，绝对是不错的成绩。”樱一本正经地说道，她已做好了射箭的姿势。  
弯弓搭箭。箭捻在了她的手指上，蓄势待发地想要朝靶心迸射出去。  
“我还以为你不会射箭。”士郎找了个地方坐下，长时间的练习令他感到十分疲倦。他去看樱射箭，顺带翻了翻樱放在一旁的堆叠起来的电影学与新闻学相关的书籍。  
咻——  
箭已离弦，并急速地朝着靶心方向而去。  
虽然看起来樱的射箭姿势十分标准，但结果却是差一点命中靶心。  
“没事，射箭这运动需要一点运气。”士郎垂下头，没去看樱失落的表情，嘴上还是在安慰她，“你是比我小一届的新闻学系的学生？”  
“不是，我是电影学系的。”樱放下了弓，看向了士郎端正的脸庞，表明了自己的身份。夕阳暖暖地照耀在这两个年轻人，仿佛要为他们牵起一条鹊桥。  
“我看你好像对新闻学这个专业很感兴趣。”士郎停下翻书的手，去看樱的侧脸。她看起来也是个年轻的靓丽女性，目光中有着文雅与坚定的感情。  
“新闻学要学写作的吧，我对写作很感兴趣。所以就去借书了。”樱的眸子里露出了直率的真挚感情，“我们电影学系里暂时还没有这门课……虽然剧本写作也算是写作的一种，但不需要太多修辞。”


End file.
